Loving you
by Inamax
Summary: Spoiler for ch.58 L is dead.Raito is the new god Kira and he wants L back.But things aren't as clear as they seem esspecially since the new shinigami. Spoiler for L's real name
1. Chapter 1

A few years after L died, Raito proclaimed himself as Kira and was now the new god of the world.

'It has been a long time since I visited him, I should go thought Raito.

" Mikami please get my car ready for the grave yard"

"As you say Kami. Oh Kami I'll be a little busy tonight you won't mind do you?"

"What are you doing tonight , Mikami ? Going on a date?"

"Well yes"

"Oh OK"

A few minutes later Raito was down to his car where Mikami was waiting.

"Mikami I'd like to go myself."

"As you say"

Raito got into the car. He stopped by a flowers shop and bought white roses. After half an hour he was near the graveyard. Raito stopped the car. He walked into the grave yard. After some walking he reached a grave and stopped there.

"Hello,… Lawliet. How are you I bet you are sitting in heaven and eating sugar cubes, while looking down to me. I wonder after you died have you ever thought of me ?I bet not. Who would be thinking for the person that killed him ?...Lawliet I'm here to say that I… miss you very much. I never thought I… would fall in love with you. Yes you heard me I've fallen in love with you and I … didn't even got to tell you .I… want you back so badly! I need to feel your eyes on me. I need to hear your voice that was hunting me these years! I want to feel your skin against mine I never experienced it, I want it !I want you L Lawliet I need you like the human needs air to breathe, you are like air to me I need you! Finally, Lawliet I've come to say that I'll bring you back because if there is no L there isn't Kira either. I want to feel the thrill of our game. So beware Lawliet you are going to be mine at all cost, because you are going to live again!"

With that Raito stood up and walked to the exit

"Goodbye for now Lawliet" he whispered and got into the car.

**Tell me if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Muahahaa! A chapter lol! I hope you like it :)

* * *

Yagami Raito world's new god also known as Kira was sitting in his 'room'

Yagami Raito world's new god also known as Kira was sitting in his 'room'. That place was his sanctuary. It had information about L, his Death note which lay unused for over 2 weeks now. Not that Raito cared. He had Misa and Mikami doing the work.

Currently the new god was sitting on his bed with head in his arms, thinking a way to revive l from the dead. He was thinking really hard but didn't want to admit that he couldn't find a way! Hew was , correct that IS , the new world's god! Raito knew that he could always turn to witchcraft but that idea didn't sound good to him. He never believed in witchcraft.. If only Rem was still alive.. maybe she would know something, but no she wasn't alive. There wasn't a way to return L from the dead.

Raito was so busy thinking that he didn't hear Misa enter quietly the room. She wasn't that girl from a few years ago. She had matured and given up on Light wanting some 'normal' life.

-"Light-kun?" - she said but there was no reaction from the said man.

-"Light-kun!" – Misa repeated finally deciding to push his shoulders.

-" Haa! What?! Misa!?" – He was very surprised seeing her in his room and without him knowing it.

-" Light-kun! There was something strange that happened near the graveyard! People say they saw a shinigami there! But not Ryuuk or …" She paused a second thinking about "Rem." Misa finally said.

-"What?! Another shinigami in this world? "- He was looking at her.

-" Appears so, Light-kun! People want you to go and see what's happening!" – With that Misa exited the room without a word.

One hour later Raito was near the graveyard.

_I wonder what has happened.. Is it possible the shinigami to be.. L?! Well no matter what it is I have to see it! _Raito's thought were running wild in his head.

He approached the gates and saw a dark figure walking there. Raito was walking faster now.

-"Who are you! Show yourself! I Kira command you!"- Raito shouted!

The figure turned his head to the god and said -"you are no god Yagami-kun." Calmly.

Raito just stared… That voice! Ryuuzaki! The Yagami started running until he was next to the figure. He grabbed the shadow's shoulders and pulled him towards the light. The shadow was revealed.

Raito stared. He was without words. It was L!

Dark obsidian eyes stared at him.

-"Surprised to see me?"- the detective asked without a hint of sarcasm in his words.

-"I-i.. Ryuuzaki!"- Raito hugged the raven. L returned the hug shaking his arm a little.

Their moment was interrupted by a voice saying – " As cute as you look, Lawliet is coming with me!"- Upon hearing the voice, L quickly snatched away from Raito and began running for his life.

Soon L was gone with Raito dumbfound. Soon anger came to the god. Who dared say that L was theirs.

-" I do! "- the voice again! He was reading minds! –" Yes, Yagami Raito, I read minds."- Raito could hear the smirk in the voice.

The god slowly turned around finding a SHINIGAMI!

-"What are you? Who are you?"- He asked with rage.

-" I am the shinigami prince. I am here to retrieve L Lawliet. "- the creature answered.

-"Why?"-

-" Because I want to help him"-

With that the creauture has dissappeared from sight leaving Raito confused.

* * *

TBC

Hey! Didn't expect me to write again XD well now I am!

Stay tuned!


End file.
